Always finding a way
by Melie1
Summary: After five years Emily goes to New York for Hanna's wedding and she sees her friends again. What happens when Alison and Emily spend some time together?


Emily (pov)

It's been five years. Five years since she has seen all of her friends. Two months ago she received an invitation for Hanna's wedding for this Saturday. The blonde was still with Caleb after all these years and couldn't be more happy. Emily on the other hand wasn't that happy at all, she was and still is having a hard time dealing with everything. Her dad passed away a while back and she couldn't deal with school anymore. The only thing she has done the past few months was laying in bed en watching netflix to distraced herself from thinking to much about the problems she has. She often drinks too much and she even smoked at one time, but stopped after her mother caught her at one day and was more dissapointed than ever. Pam had also a hard time getting over the lost of her husband. She was a mess, but time by time she's doing better. She's even dating Barry, a Rosewood police officer. The other girls called en texted Emily often when Wayne died, but it did't last long. They all had their busy lives. Hanna is an assistant of a famous fashion designer in New York, Spencer works for her mother's campaign who is running for state senator, Aria writes a book together with her boyfriend Ezra Fitz and Alison teaches English at Rosewood High. They all have a carreer and did useful things. Emily didn't even finish college and is completely broke. She never felt so bad about herself. Nobody knows how bad her situation actually is, not even her friends and not even her own mother. Emily just started lying by saying everything was totally fine. She just doesn't want anyone to worry about her, but today she is going to see them again and she still can't decide if she's thrilled to see them again or if she just wants to stay in bed to watch another episode of The Vampire Diaries. After another hour she's fully dressed; a short black dress with some casual black heels. Slowly she starts to feel more nervous when she sees at her navigation that she's almost at location. She parks her car in the first free spot she sees and walks to the big gate in front of the huge castle Hanna and Caleb rented for their wedding. It really looked amazing. You could just easily see that Hanna did the decoration, there were so many details like the beautiful pink flowers that were all over the place. Her eyes went searching the whole place 2 minutes long right now and she still hadn't seen everything. Suddenly she broke out of her gaze when she heard her name being called by a voice that she hasn't had heard in a very long time, Spencer started to walk in her direction followed by Aria. They hugged each other before they started talking. ''It's so good to see you! How have you been?'' Emily knew that this question was coming but instead of telling the truth she told Spencer that everything went great. She hated herself for lying as she saw the disbelieve in Aria's eyes, but she didn't bother to ask about it and changed the subject to her life as a writer. They talked for a bit till the ceremony started. Emily was really happy for her blonde friend, but couldn't help to start wondering where the other blonde was after the ceremony was done. She always has kept a place in her hart for her first real love, she never could let the feelings for this girl go. Right at that moment she saw a vague red stain in the corner of her eye. There she was. Alison Dilaurentis. Even more beautiful and sexy than Emily could remember. She was wearing a red dress that came just above her knees with red heels that made her legs even more breath taking. Her eyes went searching the room till they landed on Emily. Without hesitating she started walking her direction and Emily did the same thing. Alison embraced the burnette immediately. Emily melted into the hug. She missed the blonde more than she wanted to admit. Her smell, her beuatiful blue eyes, her touch just everything. After she let go (which was way to soon for Emily's opinion) Alison looked her deep in the eyes '' I've missed you''. Emily's heart skipped a beat. ''I've missed you too'' she said smiling more than ever. ''maybe we should go and search for a place to talk'' Emily just shook her head en followed the blonde. They walked to the garden of the castel that was lighted with candels since it was already dark outside. After they sat down on a bench close by the water Alison turned her body towards Emily ''How have you been holding up?'' she didn't want to lie to the blonde too, but it was just easier this way ''great actually'' ''really?'' great she didn't believe her as well. ''yeah just a little busy lately with school and everything'' ''oh okay''. An awkward silence fell over them. Neither of them knowing what to say. ''How is teaching going?'' ''good, the students are really kind and I really love it actually'' Emily saw the sparkle in her eyes when she was talking about her job. It made her even more beautiful. ''good to know'' Alison smiled at her and Emily could feel her cheeks started to warm up. Thank god the light of the candels weren't enough to see each other that well. ''I know you don't want to talk about it but if you ever want to.. you know you can always count on me right?'' Emily was taken back by the words that came out of her mouth. The blonde knew the burnette better than anyone. ''yeah I know, thanks''. Just then Aria, Spencer and the bride herself started to walk up to them from the other side of the garden. ''We were searching for you guys'' ''Yeah sorry we just went searching for a quiet place to catch up'' Emily felt her cheeks warm up even more and Hanna's eyes looked at her with a knowing look but Emily just looked away. ''I think I should go, I have to get up really early in the morning'' Emily said goodbye to everyone en drove back to her hotel in New York.


End file.
